The 500th Hunger Games: Fan Favorites
by IAmSiriuslySnuffles
Summary: This year the Peacekeepers have decided to let the Capital vote for their favorite former Arena and former Quell twists. These, of course, will be slightly updated to keep things challenging and prevent repetitiveness. The Capital has voted. The Arena:classic forest setting. Twist:double the tributes. Watch the now 48 Tributes fight for their life in the 20th Quarter Quell! Enjoy!
1. The Tributes

**This first chapter is a quick overview of all the Tributes. I imagine it's from some posh Capital magazine or something. It's written in a more factual tone, but don't worry the rest of the story will (hopefully) have a stronger voice and more life. I'm going to try to give each character at least one POV, although many of them will be short, sweet, and to the point because no one wants to sit through 48 lengthy chapters from 48 different characters. This being said, many times, especially in the beginning, chapters will have various POV's instead of just one. This will slow down when we reach the Arena. Chapters will probably have only one or two different POV and be more detailed. This is a really long author's note. Others will probably not be this long. Thank you for giving this story a try and I am completely open to constructive criticism. Thanks and enjoy! ****J****(forgive me if the format is weird this is my first time doing this and I am tragically horrible at using technology)**

District 1(Luxury)-

Boys:

*Kyanite Larimar - Volunteer (18)

Kyanite is 18 years old. He is an only child and pampered by his parents. His father has pushed him to volunteer for years, while his timid mother has quietly attempted to influence him against The Games. He has the bluest eyes imaginable. His skin is pale, but beautiful. The only dark features he possesses are his long lashes and short, strait hair. Kyanite is generally a polite and charming boy, but many sense a storm brewing inside of him.

*Platinum Nephrite – Volunteer (15)

Despite his young age, Platinum is feared by many. His nearly white hair is always perfectly styled into sharp spikes upon his head. His colorless skin is pulled tightly over sharp bones, making him appear skinny and ill, which he is not. His pale green eyes beam intelligence as equally as they beam insanity. Platinum's older sister, similar in appearance and age, won The Games just two years ago. Now he is determined as ever to win during the Quarter Quill and prove himself superior.

Girls:

*Emerald Pyrite – Volunteer (16)

Emerald's greatest attribute is her beauty. Her long, straight hair holds tones of silver and gold, her skin is as clear and smooth as porcelain. Her eyes are a vibrant emerald, for which she was named, and surrounded by pale, thick lashes. Her build is narrow and petite, which makes her seem weak and innocent. In reality, she is

is packed with tight muscles and deadly with multiple weapons. Emerald is fiercely competitive but easily charmed and tricked, which many fear will be her downfall.

*Ruby Star – Volunteer (17)

-Ruby has quickly become a favorite to win. She glows with confidence. Her tall, slender frame holds posture even members of the Capital cannot match. She walks so lightly her feet seemed to glide, hardly touching the ground. Her hair is thick, bright red, and curly. Her eyes are almond shaped and so dark they are nearly black. Ruby has been raised in one of the most well-known and beloved families in the District. Her mother had won The Games years ago by using her wit and her beauty to gain the largest number of sponsors of any tribute to date. Rumor has it, that sponsors are already lining up for this rising star.

District 2(Masonry)-

Boys:

*Lincoln Tag – Volunteer (18)

-Lincoln proves to be pure intimidation. He is tall and well built, with wide shoulders and strong arms. His skin is the color of rich mocha and riddled with tattoos, which he claims all have deep personal significance. Lincoln hails from one of the poorer families in the District. His parents both died two years ago in a tragic fire. Luckily, his four younger siblings, ranging from ages fifteen to seven, and himself were not on the premise when the fire began. While he values fairness, he is also extremely loyal and protective. He volunteered in hopes he could bring home wealth and security for his family.

*Caine Armani –Volunteer (18)

-Caine has lived a vastly dissimilar life from his fellow District tribute. He has lived a life of wealth and luxury. Being part of one of the wealthiest families in the District has greatly affected him. He holds himself with confidence and power. His build is average, but his face is stunning. Dark hair rests just below his ears, curling at the ends and near the back of his neck. Dark blue eyes are both intelligent and commanding. Caine is charming and well-mannered and proves himself a front runner for The Games.

Girls:

*Lotus Winston –Volunteer (17)

-Lotus seems to be the coldest and most calculated tribute yet. She is vain, and rightly so. Her hair is white and hangs in loose waves just past her shoulder blades. Her eyes, a biting blue, harshly take in all the details they can. Her pretty lips are set in a permanent scowl. Tall and curvy with an impossibly tiny waist, she proves to be one of the sexier tributes. Lotus will most likely use this sexiness to win her sponsors, as her personality is not typically what they respond to.

*Atalanta Cartier –Volunteer (17)

-Atalanta is one of the most talked about tributes from The Reaping. She made quite the statement when she challenged her sister who also volunteered. The argument was settled with a dual in hand to hand combat. Atalanta seemed to easily win the dual and claimed her spot as the fourth tribute from her District. She is from one of the most famous families in Panem. Both her mother and her father won their games, along with her older brother who won his Games four years ago. Atalanta has a timeless beauty, though some may find her appearance slightly bland. She is of average height and has a curvy yet slim frame. Her dark brown hair is strait and reaches her lower back. While the majority of her features are bland, her large eyes are stunning. Many anticipate learning more about this intriguing tribute.

District 3(Technology)-

Boys:

*Felix Rhodes (13)

Felix, despite being one of the youngest tributes this year, is being looked over quite easily. He is short, having yet not hit his growth spurts, and scrawny. Large, brown eyes make him appear even younger than he is. The second his name reached the escorts lips, he fell to the ground crying and begging for mercy. Many assume that Felix will be killed during the Cornucopia fight; so naturally, they are not interested in this child.

*Clifford Stuart (15)

Clifford is unusually tall for his age, coming in at six feet and two inches, but it is debatable if his height will offer many advantages. He did not

cry when he was Reaped, but quietly accepted his fate. It is speculated he may be surprisingly tough during The Games. He would more likely be popular if not for his homely appearance.

Girls:

*Emily Olivia –Volunteer (17)

Emily has successfully stolen the Capital's heart by volunteering for her greatest companion. Emily was born into an orphanage, as was her friend. With pale hair and skin, a small frame, and quiet blue eyes she is normally overlooked. Her friend, Lily, in comparison, is tall, has fiery hair, large amounts of freckles and stunning green eyes, making it nearly impossible for her not to be seen. When Lily was reaped both herself and Emily were frozen in fear, but in a courageous and heartbreaking show of love and friendship, Emily volunteered for Lily. While widely loved, many do not see poor, sweet Emily going far in The Games.

*Nora Constance (18)

Nora could easily be a beauty. Soft, thick hair curls down just past her collarbone. Dark blue eyes are hidden by a hideous pair of glasses, but that can always be fixed. While Nora quietly cried when her name was pulled at The Reaping, she held her head high and was extremely polite. Many in the Capital are excited to see if this timid, studious teen can become a beautiful, powerful, warrior.

District 4(Fishing)-

Boys:

*Calder Bythos (18)

Calder is the only non-volunteer tribute from his District this year. His hair is blonde and shaggy, falling into is green eyes. His skin is a deep gold with light freckles scattered all over hi

his body. Tall and muscular, he radiates masculinity. Calder comes from a modest fishing family. He is the youngest of three brothers. His father died when he was young, but his mother, of whom he is a spitting image, is both very alive and very optimistic. Calder is charming and it seems the Capital has already fallen for his perfect smile.

*Ladon Pallas – Volunteer (17)

Ladon comes from a wealthy family of entrepreneurs. He is an only child and plans to make a name for himself by volunteering for the games. He is nearly identical in appearance to Calder, save for his bright blue eyes. Not much is known about Ladon. It seems he is keeping very private as a strategy for The Games.

Girls:

*Amphitrite Palaemon -Volunteer (16)

Amphitrite is a very lively and outgoing young lady. Her crystal blue eyes shine with joy. Her long blonde hair is almost always worn up in a fashionable style. She claims she has always felt a strong urge to participate in the games. Her District has seen more volunteers than ever in the past years. Amphitrite was very excited to see many were worried about the twist in The Games this year, and she finally got an opening to volunteer. Great things are expected from her.

*Delphine Lamia – Volunteer (18)

Delphine has quite a refreshing look from the average District 4 tribute. She was born into a wealthy family and has no need to work outdoors. This causes her to have fairly pale skin. Her hair is light brown and cut in a stylish bob. Delphine, much like Amphitrite has always wanted to participate in The Games. Unlike Amphitrite, she has waited as long as possible to volunteer to ensure that she obtained enough training to win. Delphine, obviously cunning, is one to watch.

District 5(Power)-

Boys:

*Ander Barrett – (16)

Ander is a very serious and intelligent young man, raised by very serious and intelligent parents. He is fairly handsome, though not overly so. Brown hair cut impeccably falls just above his pretty blue eyes. A self-proclaimed realist, Ander feels that while his chances are not great, he is hopeful he may be able to pull out a win by using his wit.

*Easton Graham – (15)

Not much is to be said about Easton Graham. His features are so plain it is easy to forget his appearance, as he almost seems to blur around the edges. His reaction to being Reaped was perfectly average and it is assumed he will have a perfectly average death.

Girls:

*Isabelle Nicole – (12)

Isabelle is the youngest tribute of the year. If she has not gained full support from members of the Capital, she has at least earned their pity. Short in stature, with large blue, glassy eyes, she resembles a porcelain doll more than she does a little girl. Her adoring parents and older brother are devastated, but little Isabelle may get help from her many sponsors.

*Sophie Quinn – (14)

Not as smart as Ander and not as pretty as Isabelle, Sophie is barely a step ahead of Easton. She does have one advantage; her independence. Sophie has no family and seemingly no friends. She has lived her short life looking out and providing for herself. This may be a great advantage in The Games.

District 6(Transportation)-

Boys:

*Axel Harrison (18)

With his mixture of humor and simple charm, Axel is becoming one of the most liked tributes this year. His dark blonde hair is cut in a simple style and his brown eyes are squinty in the most adorable manner. Growing up with only his older sister he finds it easy to bend the rules if it means having more fun. Axel is known to be quite the ladies' man in his District and is certainly making an impact on the female population in the Capital.

*Niles Ford (15)

Niles, in contrast, is one of the most disliked tributes in many years. He is cruel, yet unintelligent. He is vain, yet unattractive. Well known in his District for being an untrustworthy rodent, many were relieved that such an awful boy was Reaped instead of an innocent, kind child.

Girls:

*Bentley Emerson (15)

Bentley is one of the most attractive tributes outside of District 1, 2, and 4. As tall as or taller than the majority of her fellow tributes, she resembles a powerful and strong warrior. Her skin is naturally tan, her hair like chocolate, and her eyes a shade darker than her hair. With an easy smile and mischievous eyes, Bentley remains positive in a terrible situation.

*Amelia Emerson (18)

Amelia Emerson, older sister to Bentley, has proved to be much less popular than her sibling. Amelia was put in an uncomfortable situation when she did not volunteer for her younger sister, and then merely a few minutes later was Reaped herself. While the sisters could be twins, Amelia's face has proven to have only one expression, and that is of discontent. Some sense that an intense rivalry is brewing between the sisters, but others are optimistic the experience will only bring them closer together for the last days they share together.

District 7(Lumber)-

Boys:

*Grant Ivo -Volunteer (17)

Grant can be described as pure intimidation. His head is shaved into a buzz cut, his eyes are so dark they appear black, and his skin is tan and riddled with scars. Not much is known about Grant's family, although many say he grew up with an abusive father until he went mysteriously missing. Feared by all who know him, many claim they were only surprised by how long it took him to volunteer.

*Silas Holt – Volunteer (16)

Silas is described by many as sweet, loyal, and modest. His long dark hair is most often pulled back into a small pony tail and his eyes are soft brown. He grew up with his grandparents and younger sister in a small, one room cabin he built with his own hands. Silas volunteered after his sister, Penn, was Reaped. He claims his main goal going into The Games is to help his sister win at whatever cost.

Girls:

*Ansley Carden (16)

Strong, determined, and talented with an axe, Ansley is determined to win The Games. While she has never been even tempered, she is by no means a killer, but she is prepared to do what it takes to win. Using a mixture of good looks, intelligence, and drive, Ansley is confident she can win and return to her mother and younger sister.

*Penn Holt (13)

Penn is much like her older brother in temper and looks. While not as strong as her fellow tributes, she is smart and well protected by her older sibling. Penn was devastated when her brother volunteered, but thankful regardless.

District 8(Fabric)-

Boys:

*Cambric Faile (16)

Cambric is extremely attractive. His looks rival those from the first few Districts. Blond hair, golden skin, and grey eyes pair together to make him look god-like. Cambric understands he is not the smartest or strongest or most charming tribute, so he is determined to rely on his good looks to win him sponsors and allies.

*Kevlar Kemp (18)

Kevlar is a bitter young man. His whole family, which consisted of his grandmother, mother, and two sisters, were all lost in the same fire that consumed their apartment building. Kevlar had been working to support his family. His grandmother had been deathly ill so his mother had to stay and care for her, and his sisters were too young to work, so his family relied on him. After living on his own for nearly a year he was now

being thrown into the games. Many are curious to see what happens to this angry, bitter, boy when he inters the Arena.

Girls:

*Challis Batik (18)

Challis comes from a poor, abusive family and has always been fighting to leave behind the poverty and anger. It was almost a relief to her when she was Reaped. She has many positive traits; her quiet beauty, her independence, and her skill in fighting (which she acquired from years of protecting herself from her drunk father and delusional mother). Challis is not scared to die, but she is also not scared to kill, making her an intriguing addition to The Games.

*Paisley Rayon (17)

Paisley is miserably outmatched by nearly all of the tributes in The Games this year. She is homely and weak. Her only talents include sewing and singing, neither of which will help her survive. She is timid and not very intelligent. Paisley is neither adored nor supported and it is anticipated that she will die quickly.

District 9(Grain)-

Boys:

*Barric Omri (16)

Barric is yet another nobody from the outer Districts. His family includes himself and his parents. He is of average height and build. His skin is dark, but not as dark as many others in the District. Barric has a mild personality and seems outstandingly dull. The aspect that makes him most interesting is his love interest, Adlai, who was also thrust into this year's Games.

*Angus Garner (17)

Angus is his Districts very own pervert. Many have caught him peeking through windows or lingering his eyes upon beautiful girls. He is an only child and was raised by his father, a convicted child molester. Few in the District are sad to see Angus go.

Girls:

*Adlai Miller (18)

Adlai is an unusual sight in District 9. Her skin is lightly tanned, but not dark. Her eyes are a dark hazel and her build is petit. She is also deeply in love with Barric, her fellow tribute. Adlai was devastated when Barric was Reaped, and even more devastated still when she was Reaped herself. She would gladly take his place, but only if he was safely in District 9. The lovers are painstakingly aware only one may leave the Arena alive.

*Barden Aeolus (18)

With long curly hair, skin the color of chocolate, and a long slim body, Barden is stunning. This is a fact she is very aware of. A true girly girl, Barden is most excited to see the Capitol in all of its glory. She is very calm regarding The Games claiming, 'Like, I don't know. It must just not be setting in yet. I just feel like this is a vacation away from fields and dirt, you know?'

District 10(Livestock)-

Boys:

*Weston Beau (14) pre

Weston is a young boy who had a bright future to look forward to. He had a great love for animals, as most from District 10 do, and was planning to become a veterinarian. Intelligent and popular, Weston is well known and well-loved in his District. Many describe him as the most gentile person they know. This can be seen in the fact that Weston became a vegetarian simply because he could not imagine eating such innocent creatures. It is unlikely he will thrive in the Games.

*Preston Grady (18)

Preston's love for animals was less driven by his compassion, and much more driven by his sense of adventure. His job, which he acquired when he was only thirteen, is to train horses. This involves spending hours, days, even months, taming the beast and teaching it obedience. His love for excitement will work well for him in the Games along with his blonde, shaggy hair, blue eyes, and tan skinned look.

Girls:

*Larkin Keely (15)

Larkin is the only tribute from the District to hate animals. She also hates manual labor. Blonde haired with light brown eyes, Larkin would much rather be sewing. She dreams of living in the Capital and creating gorgeous clothes. She would, at the very least, like to move to District 8 so she can produce clothing. Larkin would love to make connections in the Capital by expressing her passion, which just might help her go far in the games.

*Charlotte Hadley (17)

Charlotte, (who goes by the nickname Charlie) is very close to Preston and shares many of his virtues. She loves adventure and fun and cherishes every of drop of adrenaline she can get in her rather dull District. With dark brown hair and sparkling green eyes, Charlie is rather pretty. Many are sure she will make it far in the games with her charming personality, slightly above average looks, and athletic nature. Her extreme loyalty toward Preston, though, may add some complications.

District 11(Agriculture)-

Boys:

*Weston Colt (15)

Weston is almost instantly disliked by all. This seems to be because of his pessimistic personality, and dull monotone voice. It is almost painful to hear him speak. He talks slowly and without emotion, and most commonly about sad, unfortunate, or boring topics. The Capital has already written him off, as have his fellow tributes and even his District.

*Stetson Ellery (18)

Stetson is handsome and polite. Loved by all, his Reaping seems to be one of the most mourned of any other tribute. His complexion is dark and rich, his face is strongly structured, and his body is tall and muscular.

Girls:

*Arden Rose (17)

Arden Rose is … strange to say the least. All that know her claim that she is completely and utterly insane. No specific instance in her life seemed to bring on the madness she possesses. It seems she was simply born a little different than others. The Capital is greatly anticipating her entering the Arena, as none are sure what will happen with this wild card.

*Embry Chase (18)

Embry's sweetness puts sugar to shame. Beautiful and polite, she is loved by all. Born into a poor family, she has always strived to help others, rather than herself. Despite her innocent appearance, she has braved many hardships, and always with grace. If she does not charm you simply by her looks, she will charm you by her compassion.

District 12(Coal)-

Boys:

*Daemon Ryker (18)

Daemon Ryker is one of the most well know people in his District. He is the typical bad boy and is one of the most attractive tributes ever seen from District 12. His looks are similar to his district mates, but are elevated somehow. Black hair lays in a perfect mess on his head and past his ears. His eyes are a steel grey, but hold life not usually found in his District. Unusually tall and muscular, he is the provider for his family; two parents and one younger brother. Daemon is charming, mischievous, brave, and attractive; he is a favorite this year.

*Edric Amell (14)

Edric is a follower. He followed his parents into a shop keeping business, he followed his 'friends' around

in school, and he followed his brother into being reaped. Edric only hopes he will not follow his brother into a painful, torturous death.

Girls:

*Millie Valda (15)

Millie has a dark story, which involves suspected murder, abuse, and longtime child prostitution. Not much is truly known about this girl, but many believe her to be nothing, if not strong.

*Audra Kano (18)

Audra is unusually beautiful. Olive skin, long auburn hair that curls down to her lower back, and steady grey eyes, she is a sight to behold. Despite her charming looks Audra is a very sad girl. Her uncle, who was her only remaining family, recently died in a coal mining accident. Even before this tragedy, she was deeply depressed. Many are hopeful she may turn around her mournful personality, simply because of the strength she showed when she was Reaped. Tributes considered much stronger than herself have completely collapsed the second their names were uttered, but Audra remained strong.


	2. Chapter 1: Family-Districts 1-4

District 1- Kyanite Larimar

I had finally done it; finally volunteered. After years of my father pestering me, I had finally broken down and done it.

I had not planned to volunteer, despite the demands my father made. I had of course recognized the power and wealth, the sense of pride, which came from The Games. Unfortunately, I also recognized the risk.

I did not want to die, not for things such as money or fame or pride that I could surely get from other means. My father, on the other hand, saw no such way out. He had always told me the stories of his greatest regret; never participating in The Games. He had been a coward, he claimed, but he had not raised his son to be a coward.

No, he raised his son to be a winner, a Victor. I had endured years of intense training that left both my mind and my body in pain, but stronger. I had been taught to adore The Games, to respect them and the peace they brought to Panem. I endured hours upon hours of lectures about my legacy, how I would change history when I won.

And yet, I had never fully had my heart in The Games. I craved the riches they brought as strongly as I might crave food or water, but I had also always imagined I would live past nineteen. While my father was confident I would win, I knew The Games could never be predicted or controlled.

I found myself pacing in the center of the room. There was expensive and comfortable furniture scattered all around, but I was too anxious to sit. Any moment now the door would open and my father and mother would greet me.

I had tried to think of what they would say; what they would do. I imagined my father would be beaming with pride, trying to hide his smile and stay serious, but unable to contain his joy and relief.

My mother on the other hand, would be disappointed. She too, would try to hide her true emotions. She had always been so supportive, assuring me I should always do what I wanted, and to do it for myself. My mother seemed to see through me, knowing the dread I felt when I thought about The Games. In no way did she approve of my father pressuring me into them.

Trapped in thought, I almost did not notice the door beginning to open. I straightened my posture and wiped all emotion from my face. Though my father may think this a joyous occasion, he would still expect his son to remain professional.

My mother rushed in, tears, stained black from her makeup, streamed down her cheeks. She ran to me, putting her perfectly manicured hands on the sides of my face.

"Kyanite… Kyanite, my son. Oh, my dear boy. What have you done? You've killed yourself!"

I was stunned. I had expected my mother to have a negative reaction, but not to this degree. She had always been kind, protective, loving; everything a mother should be, but she had always been respectful. She knew her place in this family, in this District. Acting out like this was an embarrassment. I was relieved there were no cameras in the room.

"Oh, don't listen to _her_. She's upset, although I can't imagine why. I have never been prouder of you." My father's voice was full of joy. It was a sound I rarely heard and I couldn't help but feel pride in myself.

"I can't believe you," Mother cried out, turning to face Father, "I can't believe either of you. He is our _son_, and you have convinced him to _kill_ himself."

"I have done no such thing. I have only explained to him how he may achieve a wonderful life and he simply agreed to take it for himself. You are what is holding him back."

"There are forty eight tributes this year, not twenty four-"

"It is not my fault he waited to the Quarter Quell to volunteer."

"Even when he wins … _if _he wins, he will still be as good as dead. You know the tributes never really leave The Games. The second their names are called the Capital owns them. The second they enter the Arena, it steals their souls. There are no winners. Our son is already dead."

My parents continued to argue, seeming to forget I was in the room. I stood to the side, observing the fight. It was louder than usual, and the words exchanged were harsher, but it was no different than the fights that raged in our home when no one else was around.

I couldn't help but feel pissed off. My parents were spending what could be our last few minutes together arguing over something they could fight about just as well at home after I had left for the Capital.

I was too distracted by my mother's words to break up the argument. _The second their names are called the Capital owns them. The second they enter the Arena, it steals their souls. There are no winners. Our son is already dead._

Those words were the ones running through my mind as my mother was dragged out of the waiting room. They were the words I contemplated on the train ride to the Capital. The words I thought about while watching the other District Reaping's.

_There are no winners. _

District 2 – Lincoln Tag

I paced around the room, despite to arrange my thoughts into a pattern that made sense. I had stunned even myself when I volunteered. There had been no planning. It had been instinct.

The boy who was Reaped was only twelve years old, not even a teenager. He was the same age as Macy, my sister. They were too similar. They were both short, weak, untrained; everything that would cause their death before the Cornucopia even ended.

I pitied him, just as many people would pity one of my sisters if they were Reaped. Though the boy was what started my thoughts, it was my siblings that, in the end, caused me to volunteer.

Our parents died two years ago in a fire, leaving me to raise my four younger sisters. The oldest was only thirteen when it happened. We had already been a poor family, but with our parents gone and our house burned, we had even less money and no home.

We had gotten by because of my countless jobs that forced me to spend the majority of my days and nights away from home. Tiffany, the oldest who only turned fifteen four months ago, was forced to take over responsibility for the other three girls while I was away.

This dynamic had worked up until two months ago. We were forced to move into a foster home. Now we were getting threats of separation. I couldn't let that happen. We had to stick together.

I knew what I had been think when I volunteered. If I won The Games, my sisters would be set for life. Never again would they have to wonder were their next meal was coming from or when I would be home. We would have a roof over our heads and more money than we would know what to do with. We would be adored by many, given the attention that they so desperately desire.

Now I was wondering how I could ever have such a stupid plan. The chances of me winning were slim. It was a horrible thought, but it was the truth. If I didn't win my family would be spilt up and I would not be there to fight it or protect them.

I had been so idiotic. I had fucked up their lives because of some crazy idea that won't work.

I didn't want to see them. They would be shocked and sad and confused and it would be my fault. Seeing them would also mean saying goodbye, possibly forever.

Despite my thoughts, the door opened, and four young girls ran into the room. Tiffany was the only one who did not race toward me. Instead, she stood a few feet back, tears in her eyes but her jaw set and face stony. She knew as well as I did we would not be seeing each other again. She knew she would have to step up and be strong because I could no longer be strong for them. It broke my heart.

The other three were clinging on to me with all the strength they could. Macy was sobbing, her whole body shaking violently. Angelica, who was nine, was crying too, but mainly because Macy was so upset. Little Jennifer, only seven, could not fully comprehend what was happening and was simply curious to why her older sisters were crying.

I quickly explained to them what was going on, which only upset them more. I pulled Tiffany aside to explain to her what she would need to do, who she could go to for help if she ever needed it.

Finally, I asked for her forgiveness. Out of all my family, my decisions would affect her the greatest.

The three minutes went too fast. Just like that, my sisters were gone.

District 3 – Felix Rhodes

It was almost impressive how my parents managed to cry more than I had. I would most likely be remembered for my pathetic display during the Reaping, yet it was still nothing compared to the tears flowing in this room.

I had tried to comfort them, but quickly gave up. Comforting them only made me feel worse. I was their son and I was the one going into The Games. They should be the ones comforting me, but they weren't.

My mother was crying loudly before she even entered the room, going on nearly incoherent rants about the Capital taking her baby away. My father on the other had cried quietly and remained silent. It wasn't until the Peacekeepers flooded in that he began yelling and throwing punches.

When they were gone I felt more hollow than ever, too exhausted to cry or fight. I was left with the last memory I would ever get of my parents.

They had been so consumed by their grief they had forgotten to even say goodbye.

District 4 – Ladon Pallas

I lounged in one of the many plush armchairs in the room. I thought I would feel some stronger emotions after volunteering, perhaps joy or excitement or at the very least a burst of energy. All I felt was impatience.

The second my feet hit the stage, my mind was completely immersed in The Games. While my face had been unreadable, strategies were already running through my mind. I had quickly sized up my fellow District Tributes.

Calder isn't even a Career, so in no way was I concerned about him. Amphitrite already annoyed me and I was fully convinced the only way she would live past the first few days was because of her good looks. It was Delphine that I was interested in. I knew she would never be able to defeat me, but she was smart regardless. Even the way she held herself made her seem as if she was an actual competitor. I had made a mental note to watch her carefully.

I continued wondering about The Games, testing multiple scenarios in my mind. Meanwhile, it took all of fifteen minutes for the Peacekeepers to realize my family was not coming to see me. I had already told them as much, but they didn't believe me.

I was not surprised at all. This was my parent's way of telling me that I had to win, or they would never so much as think of me again, reminding me if I lost it would mean nothing to anyone but myself.

I had to win.

**Well, that was my official first chapter. I will more than likely put four Tributes per chapter until they get into the games. I would love it if you would comment something. I am mainly doing this to improve my writing skills, so constructed criticism is welcome. I would love to hear what you think about the characters, who you want to hear more of and who you can do without. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
